


The Four Times That Hansol and Joshua Tried to Break Off Their Bro Code (and the one time they actually did)

by kalawakan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalawakan/pseuds/kalawakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was shortly after the Summer of '13 when they both finally realized that they're going to be Bros™ for the rest of their miserable, boring lives. With Fall Out Boy's Alone Together being playing on max volume (probably with the help of a few cans of booze, too), Hansol and Joshua tried listing down their very own ‘Ultimate Bro Code’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Times That Hansol and Joshua Tried to Break Off Their Bro Code (and the one time they actually did)

**#1 BROS BEFORE HOES** ( _a.k.a. the universal Rule #1 of any Bro Code that's ever been written in the history of the Bro Universe—so unless they're your wife or husband, you better stay loyal to your bros, bros!_ )

 

 

If you are, in any way, close with these two, you should know that the ‘S’ in Saturday night stands for **_Smovie_** night. For the past six years of being friends together, Joshua and Hansol still consider Saturday as the holiest day of the week. To them, it's a day for them enjoy life and not care about the world. Even before they listed down, printed, and framed the contents of their Ultimate Bro Code, Joshua and Hansol already made Saturday their _Cancel-Whatever-Shit-You'll-Be-Doing_ day; it just so happened that when they wrote their Bro Code, they listed it down under Rule #1: Bros Before Hoes.

As Hansol once mentioned, it takes an expert to track down how things between him and Joshua started. It's a bad memory that both of them decided to bury years ago when they were still trying prove that they could get away with their delusion of entering Law School. The shit that went down on both of them, Hansol assured to Joshua, was a one-time thing. They were both young, stupid, drunk, probably even high, and the morning after (a.k.a the part where you realize that you both fucked up) didn't help them either. So, after a week of ignoring each other, they settled a deal... to bury the stupid thing behind and start in a clean slate.

Joshua's eating his tub of ice cream and is almost done with the first movie of the night. He looks up to check the hands of his blue wall clock, which is just above the bookshelf that his dad gave him before he traveled abroad and never came back, and sighed. **9:32 PM**. He picks up his phone and contemplates whether he should text or call Hansol.

Except it rang even before he could open the damn thing.

“Dude, haters will say that this is fake, but I just closed the biggest shit that I have ever closed in my entire life,” Hansol, as usual, greets him about his life story rather than saying a friendly ‘hello’. Joshua smiles, “That's awesome, man. Congrats.”

“Yeah,” Hansol continues and Joshua can hear the excitement in his voice, “and our client's really, really, really sexy. Like Natalie Dormer kind of sexy.”

That made Joshua snort, “You watched, what, two seasons of Game of Thrones and you're already hooked on Natalie Dormer?”

“Should I date her?”

“Who? Natalie Dormer?”

“My client, stupid.”

Joshua eyes the clock once again. There's no way Hansol could even make it tonight. It's a half an hour drive from wherever he is and by the time that Hansol arrives, Joshua's probably already sleeping on the couch with melted ice cream all over his expensive area rug due to boredom. He releases a breath that he doesn't know he's holding, “Of course, if she's as hot as you say she she is then you really should. After all, I don't want my dear bro to remain single forever.”

Hansol chuckles, ”For your information, **_my dear bro_** , I have dated twice as many girls than you ever have. Now, if you'll excuse me, my ‘Natalie Dormer kind of hot’ date is waiting.”

“Of course, rub it on my face,” Joshua says, rolling his eyes, “see you tomorrow, asshole.”

The phone beeped.

He slumps back on his couch, grabbing the remote control to fast forward the movie until it ends. Hansol's right with one thing even though he's not explicitly saying it. Joshua has never dated anyone else since the last guy he had poured out his feelings on dumped him for another guy who has more ‘potential’ than him.

That was approximately two years ago and Joshua has never fully recovered from that.

Or even from something that happened six years ago.

_Specifically the thing that happened between him and Hansol._

It starts to rain. The drizzle awhile ago becomes a sudden downpour which—funnily enough—matches Joshua's mood. He doesn't know if it's because of this boring movie that he's trying to watch (even though he can totally just binge-watch Suits) or if it's about his sudden identity crisis. The thing is, Joshua never said that he has given up his feelings for Hansol. It has always been there that whenever they do long talks or whenever they spend the whole night playing chess, Joshua can smell it on him. No matter how many times he tries to throw it away, it's always there, lingering, waiting for the right moment to blow up and slap him square on the face.

Someone's loudly knocking—or more like banging—on his door, making Joshua snap out of his ten o'clock thoughts. How convenient. He waits another minute to see if the person outside got the message, but instead all he gets is another loud knock. **_Jesus Christ, who the hell disturbs someone at this hour_**?

Joshua opens the door, completely pissed off especially when the person didn't stop knocking so loudly, “What is your—”

He half expected that it's one of his neighbors, or even one of his neighbors' cats, but he never actually expected that the man he's just thinking about awhile ago was the one causing that goddamn noise. Instead of asking what he's doing in his apartment and why he's all wet (literally), Joshua just stands there, gaping at Hansol like a fish.

Hansol rolls his eyes at him and walks inside like your average best friend who doesn't need any permission from you to loiter inside your house, “Save it, Hong. I didn't get my twelve thousand dollar suit soaked up in that shitty rain just to get over here fast for you to lecture me.”

“I wasn't even going to lecture you,” Joshua says, an eyebrow raised at him. He's not entirely sure why Hansol's here. Did he suddenly remember that they were supposed to be watching an awesome Blu-ray movie which was illegally downloaded from Kickass two hours ago while he was in the middle of dating his Natalie-Dormer-kind-of-hot date or did he orchestrate the whole thing along to make him feel like shit?

Hansol loosens his tie, careful enough to not drip on Joshua's beloved rug, “Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom.”

“You mean **_my_** bathroom?” Joshua grinned.

The other picks a hanger from his closet and points it at him before taking off whatever he has to remove from his body without actually being naked in front of his friend, “Whatever, man. Also, I'm staying over and you can't do anything about it.”

Joshua watches the other rummaging around his closet and can't help but stare at him. He can't believe he has put up with him for six years... it's both funny and impossible.

“I thought you said you were on a date?” He asks before Hansol closes the door.

The other looks back and grins at him like he just cracked the Voynich Manuscript, “Rule number one, Hong. Think I forgot?” Hansol winks at him and shuts the door, leaving Joshua smiling like a fool.

 

 

**#7 WAIT FOR YOUR BRO TO TEXT YOU 'IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SHITHEAD' BEFORE GREETING THEM HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

 

 

Yes, it's Hansol's birthday, and no, he hasn't texted Joshua yet. He wants to see if Joshua's going to crumble first and give him the thousand bucks he deserve for being an asshole and an awesome friend. Hansol doesn't even understand why they're still keeping up with this Bro Code bullshit except for the fact that if one of them breaks it, they owe the other one a thousand bucks.

He pushes off the Emerson briefs and puts drops his head on his palms. It's his birthday and his boss is making him highlight and do stuff that's supposed to be given to a first year or a second year Associate which, to Hansol, is really kind of offending. Not to mention the fact that he's already a Senior Associate who should be attending a trial right now and kicking some ass.

“Where is our dearest paralegal?” Meredith, his bossest of the bosses, is looking at him like she's about to eat him alive. For a rookie, it might seem like she's trying to scare him off, but Hansol knows better. Instead of cowering in a corner, he smiles at her, knowing that it'll piss her off.

“Meredith!” He greets with a hint of fake enthusiasm in his voice, “To what do I owe this honor of you visiting me in my lovely office?”

To his amusement, Meredith glowers at him, “I'm not here to play your jokes, Mr. Chwe. I asked you a question and you will answer me.”

“How am I supposed to know where Joshua is? He hasn't even greeted me yet.” It sounds more like a whine than a sarcastic remark and Hansol's not sure if Meredith has noticed.

Meredith leans over the table and drops her voice in a menacing tone, “You think I don't know your shenanigans with my son, Hansol, but I know.”

“What do you mean?” Hansol snorts nervously. Meredith eyes him like she's going to devour him the very moment that he says another word. He knows that it's best to hold his tongue instead of losing it.

Meredith finally backs away and sighs, “Go back to whatever you're doing, birthday boy.”

Hansol doesn't know how long he's been staring at the receding figure of his boss, but seemingly as she already disappeared at some point to make a sharp turn to the left at the end of the hall, Hansol knows it's probably already been a few minutes. He stands up, carries the Emerson briefs with him, and goes to drop it off in his mentor's office. He should take the rest of the night off, after all, it's almost eight o'clock and it's his birthday.

“Where are you going?” His notorious mentor called out just before he could leave his office. Hansol sighs, “Come on, man. It's my birthday.”

“I know,” his mentor says. “Look at the vinyl collection and maybe you'll find something.”

It doesn't even take him thirty seconds to find it. A small white envelop between Beastie Boys' Paul's Boutique and The Beatles' Revolver just sits there, waiting for him to get it before it completely falls down. Hansol grabs it and scans it. A bank check.

“Reg, I—”

“Don't thank me. Now go and have dinner with your paralegal.”

Hansol looks at him, “Joshua's not _**my**_ paralegal. We're friends. Working. For his mother.”

“Okay,” Reginald grins like he knows something he's not supposed to know, “we all know what went down with you and Meredith's son, but okay.”

“ _ **Okay**_?”

“Okay.” Reginald says firmly, focusing his attention back on his laptop. “Now, go away.”

“You do know you'll never develop clients when you're just sitting behind your desk, right?”

Reginald looks up at him and narrows his eyes, “Who do you think taught you that, kid?”

“Thank you,” Hansol smirks and takes his turn to leave without looking back.

Hansol decides that it's best for him to just stay home and not do anything. He's got no one to celebrate his birthday—except for Joshua, whom he hasn't texted yet—since he was eighteen. He stops in front of their building to hail a cab. Hansol looks at his phone and sighs.

‘ _It's my birthday, shithead_ ’, he types and quickly sends it to Joshua before he changes his mind.

For what it's worth, their relationship isn't even that good. Hansol's aware of that. It has been like that for him six years ago after they decided to leave it all behind, three years ago after they decided to be bros for life, and nine days ago when he cancelled on his hot date just to accompany Joshua on their stupid movie night. They're free to date anyone they want, sure, but Hansol has this thing in his chest that he can't take off whenever he sees his friend with someone else. Truth be told, he almost gave him up on him two years ago when Joshua took someone so seriously for the first time.

The cab stops in front of his condo and Hansol tips the driver for not striking up a conversation during the entire drive. He checks his phone as the elevator goes up, only to lock it again because he didn't receive any messages. Hansol taps his key card and opens the door.

“Happy birthday!”

He likes expecting a lot from other people but Hansol's definitely not expecting this. Joshua's standing before him, holding a cake (which Hansol assumes that he baked himself since he's wearing a silly looking apron). He didn't respond at first because he doesn't know whether to run towards Joshua and kiss him or pretend again. Hansol chooses the second one, “Thanks, man.”

“I almost greeted you, but then I remembered that I'm stingy, and that I shouldn't give you the satisfaction of winning.”

Hansol arches an eyebrow up and grins, “One day, Josh, you'll give me the thousand bucks that I deserve.”

 

 

**#3 A BRO DOESN'T FLIRT WITH ANOTHER BRO, MAY THEY BE A GIRL-BRO OR A BRO-BRO**

 

 

Joshua should date someone.

Hansol adviced him, three weeks ago, that they should start getting their life together. Apparently, it's also his dear friend's idea to go to a bar on a weekday while they're working for an important client.

“This is your idea of getting our life together?” Joshua murmurs as they step foot inside. It's dark, the lights are dancing in his line of vision, and the music's blaring so loud that he can fell the bass pumping in his chest. _This is a bad idea_. Hansol tugs him towards a table full of chicks and dudes chatting happily with one another. Joshua isn't used to this kind of setting, he's more of a Per Se (the American-French restaurant down at West 60th) kind of person.

They fall into place along with the chicks and dudes, which is pretty easy for Hansol since he's ‘charming’ (Hansol's words, not Joshua's), and order their respective drinks.

“You do know that I don't go to these kinds of places anymore, right?” Joshua whispers awfully close to Hansol's ear. The other smirks and continues drinking his scotch before looking at him. Joshua backs away immediately, not letting their faces touch and takes in a deep breath.

Hansol didn't say anything but kept his eyes focused on Joshua. What did his grandmother say back then? Bars are extremely dangerous. Joshua can finally understand that now. He clears his throat before turning back to his beer, finding it more interesting than the man on his side.

“Are you hitting on me?” Hansol asks after a couple minutes of silence. Joshua whips his head in the other's direction, almost getting a stiff neck in the process, giving him a ‘what the fuck’ face, “Are you out of your goddamn mind?”

Hansol chuckles, “Well, the whispering thing—” he motions to his ear, “—kind of give way. If you're hitting on me, I won't judge you. I know I'm irresistible.”

“Stop flirting,” Joshua says, “or else you'll give me a thousand bucks and this night will be over.”

He wants to get out of here fast. Hansol is doing it again and Joshua's too emotionally weak to deal with this. He knows they can't forever stay in this ‘we slept together but everything's cool because we rock’ friendship. It almost happened before and it will certainly happen again. Joshua just didn't know it's going to happen this soon.

“Do you seriously hate me that much to not talk about us?”

“ ** _Us_**?” Joshua asks, maybe a little bit too loud, but he didn't care, “The only ‘ ** _us_** ’ about us is that we're friends. Don't go there, dude.”

“Josh,” Hansol exhales.

Joshua holds up a hand, “You get a date, I get a date, we'll leave separately, and we'll never talk about this ever again.”

The other just stares at him, not even giving him a nod of acknowledgement, before standing up and leaving him alone, surrounded by people that he's too afraid to socialize with. Joshua picks up his glass and empties it in one smooth drink.

“Easy there, tiger.”

He stops, recognizing the owner of the voice. Joshua slowly turns his head to the side where he sees someone smiling at him like he's a sunflower. His breath catches in his throat and Joshua suddenly can't breathe, but somehow manages to croak out the person's name, “Seokmin.”

 

 

 **#8 A BRO DOESN'T MAKE ANY BETS WITH THEIR BROS ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY KNOW THAT THEY'LL REGRET THE CONSEQUENCES** ( _just... don't do it, man_ )

 

 

Hansol has never been this frustrated before. He's pretty sure he asked Joshua on a date and not to find a date—and yes, he asked him out on a date to a bar. What can he say? Classic Hansol and his classic self and his classic way of getting what he wants. Now that he thinks about it, it's not the first time he's been subtly hitting on Joshua (although what he just did was not in any way subtle), in fact, he's been subtly hitting on him for the past years that they're together as friends whenever he has the chance. He wants—probably even needs—Joshua and there's no denying of that now. He's had enough of this pretend bullshit.

Except that instead of fixing the mess he created (which he knows that he's going to regret bringing that shit up tomorrow when he's in his right mind), he finds himself about a dozen meters away from Joshua. He just left him there, drinking alone. _What if he actually got himself a date_? Hansol thinks to himself.

“Hey,” A girl, about the same age as him, stands too close for Hansol's liking. He steps back and puts on his best business smile. “Hey.”

“You look lonely tonight,” the girl purrs, closing the gap between them, and Hansol has never felt more sexually harrassed in his life. The girl, whatever her name is, didn't seem to mind Hansol looking at her with a tight expression. He flicks his gaze somewhere around the bar when his eyes catch Joshua with a cue stick, eyes crinkling at the sides as he waits for his turn. Hansol looks at the guy that Joshua's too busy staring at and cursed before turning back to the girl, “Look, you're really beautiful, but my future boyfriend's about to cheat on me—”

“What do—”

“—and I can't let that happen. I'll see you at our wedding!” With that, Hansol strides across the room without actually looking like he's about to ready to punch the shit out of the guy with Joshua.

Of course, of all the people in the world, it's going to be Seokmin. It has always been Seokmin. He wants to yell at both of them. How could Joshua even stomach being close to the very same guy who left him because he met someone who, apparently, has more ‘potential’ than him? It just doesn't click. Hansol clears his throat and both Seokmin and Joshua look at him.

“Look who's here,” Seokmin says, a mocking grin painted on his face; Hansol wants nothing more than to punch his too pointy nose and his perfect set of teeth. Seokmin raises an eyebrow at him, “want to play a game?”

Hansol takes a cue stick and positions himself three steps away from the pool table, “If I win,” he starts glancing at Joshua, “you leave Joshua alone.”

“Fine.” Seokmin says with a smile, “If I win, you're the one who's going to do the leaving.”

“Hansol, it's against—”

“He's not part of the Bro Code, Josh,” Hansol cuts him off without even looking at him in a firm, determined tone. Seokmin won't even know what hit him.

Hansol needs to win. He knows that. Which is why he's putting everything he has learned to practice. He also knows Seokmin's impatient and wants an easy win. Hansol takes every chance he gets to block the 8 ball by one of his balls, in that way, Seokmin will surely be pissed off and lose after this. It only took them ten minutes to finish the game and sure enough, Seokmin lost.

“If you'll excuse us,” Hansol says with a mocking grin and ushers Joshua outside the bar. The other's silent which, for Hansol, is totally unfair considering that he saved him from the man who emotionally scarred him back then. They stay silent on the way back to Joshua's place and the rest of the way up to Joshua's apartment.

The other opens the door lazily and Hansol feels like his chest is about to combust, “Out with it,” he blurts out without thinking.

Joshua turns to him and shakes his head, “I thought we're friends.”

“We are,” Hansol, almost immediately, answers back.

Joshua snorts, “Sure, friends consider their friends as trophies for winning a pool game in a bar.”

“Is that what this is about?” Hansol asks, completely appalled. He just did what he needed to do to take Joshua away from Seokmin and avoid any further mess. Why can't Joshua see that?

“You know what,” Joshua says in a fake amused tone, “I was actually having a good time while you were busy flirting with that girl.”

And that's all it took to make Hansol go off, “I didn't flirt with anyone at the bar because that was supposed to be a date. I left you there so we can cool off and talk about us in the morning, and then when I came back to check on you, you were already playing pool with the guy who left you for someone else.”

“You don't know anything,” Joshua hissed.

It's Hansol's turn to fake a chuckle, “Sure, all I know is that I've been waiting for the right time for the past five years and ten months to ask you out on a proper date. I'm not a robot, Josh. I'm capable of feeling things.”

Joshua's face ashens and Hansol feels his stomach churn. He nods without knowing what he's nodding about. C. S. Lewis was right, things never happen the same way twice. Hansol sighs, “Look, let's just bury this one again and never talk about it. I'm sorry for ruining your night.”

He takes his turn to leave, but the cold hand on his wrist stops him from turning away. Joshua looks straight into his eyes, as if searching for something, before tiptoeing to place lips on his. Hansol doesn't know how to react for a moment, completely stunned by Joshua's action, until he feels the other's lips slowly pulling away—the opposite of what Hansol wants right now—making him grab Joshua's face with both of his hands and tilt it just to deepen the kiss.

Joshua pulls away, breathing heavily, with his forehead pressed against his. “Wow,” Hansol mutters under his breath. He waits for Joshua to pull away completely but the other simply leans in again, this time putting his lips just beside Hansol's left ear, “You're not the only one who's waited for almost six years.”

Hansol might not be sure about a lot of things that's happening in the world right now, but he's damn sure his mind just went **kaboom**.

 

 

**#10 NEVER ENGAGE IN ANY SEXUAL ACTIVITY WITH YOUR BRO**

 

 

Joshua cares about a lot of things. The downward slope of the economy, overpopulation, global warming, Cersei Lannister being the queen of Westeros, Harvey Specter and Mike Ross not ending up together in Suits, and the pile of briefs that he needs to proof in his office. Except all he can think about right now is the feeling of Hansol's lips on his neck while he's busy unbuttoning his shirt. _**Who in the world even wears a suit to a bar**_?

“Hansol,” He gasps, struggling to calm his insides, as Hansol pins him against the wall, putting a leg between his thighs. Joshua bites back a moan when the friction of Hansol's slacks presses sinfully on his still clothed hard-on.

Hansol pulls away, pupils blown undeniably with lust, and looks at Joshua, “You sure about this?”

Joshua rolls his eyes and continues on unbuckling Hansol's belt, “Trust me, you'll know if I'm not.”

Hansol kisses him again. This time, he grabs him by the shoulder and guides him to the bed, laying him softly before pressing a kiss on his cheek. Joshua watches the other strip on top of him and he feels that everything's slowly coming back to him. Their first touch, the first kiss they shared, and the feeling of Hansol inside him.

“Do you have some stash of condoms around here?”

“You mean, you didn't bring one and a sachet of lube when you asked me out?” Joshua asks, mocking him, “Who are you and what did you do to Hansol?”

Hansol chuckles and reaches to open the small drawer in his nightstand, “Nevermind, I stashed them here in your apartment.”

“How long—”

Hansol presses a finger on his lips, begging for entrance, “No more talking, sweetheart. We have a lot of catching up to do.”

Somewhere around the room, Joshua's mind is floating. This is all too good to be true. In the middle of tugging his own clothes, Joshua has probably considered biting himself to remind him that this isn't a dream... except the two fingers buried deep inside him might already be considered as a reminder. Joshua thrashes his head on the pillow and moans when Hansol's fingers hit his prostate, “I'm,” Joshua gasps again, murmuring a reverent ‘oh my god’ before continuing what he's saying, “ready.”

The fingers inside his ass retreats and something, bigger, teases his hole. Hansol leans in, kissing him sloppily to take his mind off the pain. The other reaches down to stroke his cock. Joshua arches his back off the bed, digging his nails on the solid muscle of Hansol's back as the other keeps on increasing his pace. They moaned, groaned, and growled like animals in heat—too lost in each other's paradise to care whatever noise they're making.

Hansol falls on the space beside him. They remain silent for a couple of minutes. Joshua tries his best to keep his eyes open when Hansol finally breaks the silence in the air, “Josh?”

“Hmm?” He asks drowsily.

The other drapes an arm around his waist, snuggling him closer, “We should really take rule number ten off of our list.”

Joshua chuckles before letting his sleep claim him.


End file.
